User talk:The Helping Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Reveria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami riku (talk) 16:11, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Meg and Pam We're just going to go ahead and put this "Meg" to rest.... Definitely keeping that image though. Thank you, The Helping Guy! Yami riku (talk) 16:09, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Nothing here, I was just bored when i didn't see anything new in the game. Then i found it by searching the wiki. I report next time when i see something 'not wikiwise'. Good day! Crankshaft Ello there! I heard your a very helpful guy so I was wondering if you could help me update Crankshaft and make a page for Auroa ^-^ Pichu poked ya! 10:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) No More Candy What? Lol Sorry, I've been running around low on sleep. A next challenge though? Still lots to do such as adding on to character's descriptions, putting characters under categories, adding photos for characters... There's also enemies missing images on their pages that I would love to have finished. Those who have the Origin Island Dlc could pitch in more results on the Crafting Effects page since loads of players ask what the possible results are from crafting using Divine Orbs. (Bravery Orb, Love Orb, and Wisdom Orb) A lot pages are missing their sell prices and various stats (from quality level crafting) I noticed someone started changing the Lunares Coins page with the table but they never came back to finish it. So if that's not completed, I may just revert that last edit for consistency purposes. Anyway, it's really up to whatever you feel like doing! Any and all contributions are greatly appreciated, especially since as you said... the place is a lotttt more quiet these days haha Cheers, Yami riku (talk) 18:59, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Woow... thaaaaaaaaat's a veeeerrry chhhaaaaaalllennggingg reeequuessst... I start right away to work on some... for noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow at least... I probably forget about the wiki for a while, but I'll notice it again. That's a challenge for... Expert, I think. Lots to do, I'll start tomorrow morning then, bye! :: Alrighty :P Thank you very much again! You rock. :: Yami riku (talk) 00:30, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :: AARG! I can't upload any images! Life can be cruel... But that's not the point to give up already, we are just starting! I look first at the Lunares coins, then the Origin Island crafting.The Helping Guy (talk) 07:00, November 28, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks for the compliment I guess that's what happens when you go on like 20 fanon wiki sites lol I agree with both how we should watch the wikia contributors and I am happy to watch the engineers. I think the problems is that no one really remembers that chapter well enough. The chapter in the story is near the end and most people get to the stage of mashing the A button to get rid of speak. Thanks for helping me pichu poked ya 15:17, November 28, 2015 (UTC) RE Don't worry I'm a active (how dare you lie, your semi-active) most of the time. (that's more like it...) ANYWAYS, Yeah I saw that one of the wikia contro changed God to god which is one of my pet hates x3 I'll help you as much as I can but I can't ovis promise anything Pichu Poked Ya! 15:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC)